In recent years, much attention has been given to a vehicle, as an environmentally-friendly vehicle, equipped with an electric power storage device (for example, a secondary battery, a capacitor and the like) and running with the driving force generated from the electric power stored in the electric power storage device. This vehicle includes, for example, an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle, and the like.
In such a vehicle, in order to prevent failure and deterioration of the electric power storage device caused by overcharging or overdischarging of the electric power storage device provided therein, it is necessary to appropriately control the charging electric power and the discharging electric power for the electric power storage device.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-219510 (PTL 1) discloses a technique for setting a charging electric power upper limit value and a discharging electric power upper limit value of the secondary battery in accordance with the temperature of the secondary battery, and setting a charging/discharging command value of the secondary battery so as not to exceed these upper limit values, thereby allowing charging/discharging to be appropriately managed in accordance with the usage environment and the state of the battery.